Sunburn Never Felt So Good
by lilcmpunkfan
Summary: Punk makes the mistake of falling asleep out and receives a nasty sunburn. Can AJ come to rescue and help Punk out?


**Author's Notes: Hi guys, I decided to write this one shot after I watched an interview where Punky talked about getting sunburned. I hope you like it. Also might I say that Punk lifting up his shirt was hot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Sunburn Never Felt So Good**

"I can't believe you did that," AJ laughed at her husband of two years. "I thought I told you to be careful this weekend."

"I was being careful and besides, it's not that bad," Punk argued back as he laid down on the couch of their hotel room.

AJ just stood there with her hands on her hips in disapproval, "It looks pretty bad Phil. Why didn't you just come inside and take a nap if you were tired?"

Punk just sighed, "I just wanted to get some sun and I just fell asleep okay, I'm sorry." AJ just shook her head and went to check on their one year old son Jack-Jack. This left Punk alone to think back on what just took place.

_Flashback…._

_About two hours ago, Punk had made the decision of trying to get some sun for the first time in a while. AJ had gone out shopping with the girls and Jack-Jack was sound asleep in his portal crib, so it seemed like a good idea. He laid himself out on of the chairs on the balcony and started to enjoy the warm sun on his skin. Punk soon felt himself getting sleepy and knew it was due to the crazy media storm that the WWE was having for Summerslam. He decided that a ten minute nap never hurt anyone, so he closed his eyes and relaxed. _

_The next thing he knew, AJ was shaking him awake laughing hysterically, "Phil, how long have you've been out here?"_

"_Since one thirty, why?" he asked his wife, wondering why the hell she was laughing._

_AJ pulled out her phone and showed him the clock, "Baby, it's already three thirty. You've been asleep out here for two hours."_

_Punk looked at her in disbelief, "No I haven't, I've only been asleep for ten minutes." At least that what it felt like to him._

"_Nope, it's been about two hours and well….well….you are so sunburned," she laughed harder this time._

_End of Flashback…._

Punk just shook his head and growled as he snuggled back down into the couch. His sunburn wasn't so bad and AJ had no idea what she was talking about.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, AJ had just finished changing and feeding Jack-Jack. She still couldn't believe that Punk had gotten burnt so badly. His chest was bright red and very hot to the touch. She had no doubt that he would be in pain when he fought Brock Lesnar. "Your daddy is going to be the death of me Jack-Jack," she told her son.

Jack-Jack just laughed and clapped. That's when AJ got a brilliant idea popped into her head. She wanted to teach Punk a lesson and she always heard that pain was an excellent teacher. So she smiled to herself as she took Jack-Jack and placed him down near the bedroom door and told him, "Go get daddy."

AJ then watched as her son laughed and took off towards Punk who was now asleep on the couch. The next thing that she heard was a loud smack and Punk started to scream in pain, "Oh my god, holy shit!"

AJ walked into the living room and saw Punk on the floor gripping his chest while Jack-Jack sat beside him laughing. "Phil, not in front of the baby," she said in a disappointed tone as she picked up her son.

Punk just looked up at her, "Hurts so freaking bad."

"Well you have a really bad sunburn like I keep telling you," she told him as she packed up Jack-Jack's baby bag. "I'm taking Jack-Jack over to Kaitlyn's for the night and I'll come back and help you with your situation. Why don't you go lie down in the bedroom and I'll be back," she told him as she left the room. She did feel bad for him and wanted to make it up to him.

Once AJ left, Punk slowly walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed waiting for his wife's return. Sometime later AJ finally came back and saw him lying on the bed. Quietly, she walked over to him stripping her clothes off till she was only in her underwear. She then picked of a bottle of sunburn cream and crawled over to him and straddled him.

Punk opened his eyes and groaned at what he saw, "Fuck baby, I should get sunburn more often."

"Well I haven't even begun my healing yet, so just sit back and enjoy the ride," she said seductively as she poured sunburn cream in her hand. From that from on, AJ began giving Punk a very special massage.

First she started by gently massaging the cream into his chest. She wanted to give the cream a chance to cool before she added anymore pressure. She then started running her hands up and down his chest feeling every deep breath that Punk took. "Mmm….that feels so nice baby, keep it up," he groaned.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it honey and it only gets better from here," she whispered into his ear and got a nice long moan in response. Not only that, but AJ could feel him start to get hard underneath her.

She gave him one last seductive smile before she continued on making Punk feel better. She began moving her hips back and forth teasing him for a while until she moved further down his body and slowly pulled off his boxers and shorts. She really liked seeing his naked body.

Licking her lips, she took his hard length into her hand and started to stroke him up and down, "Do you like that baby?"

Punk was now sweating up a storm and breathing heavily, "Oh ya, it feels so fucking good."

AJ just gave him her signature giggle before she took his whole length into her mouth. Punk hissed at the sensation and did his best to not thrust himself in and out of hot sweet mouth. AJ continued this for a moment or two before she decided to add her tongue into the mix.

"Oh ya, just like that, just like that," Punk moaned as he started to lose his self-control and began thrusting himself into her mouth.

His wife wasn't at all fazed by his actions and relaxed her throat taking him deep into her mouth. "Fuck baby, feels so good. I….I….I think I'm gonna cum."

AJ pushed up and released him with an audible pop, "Oh no you don't, at least not yet." She stood up and peeled her underwear off before she straddled his hips again.

Punk pulled her down for a hot passionate kiss and inserted himself inside of her. Both husband and wife groaned in pleasure. When they both need air, AJ broke the kiss and looked down at him as she started to move her hips.

"You feel so good inside of me Punky, I love it," AJ nearly shouted as she felt sheer pleasure rush through her body.

"You should feel it on this end. I never want it to stop," Punk moaned back as he began meeting her thrust for thrust.

Soon the couple felt themselves reaching their limits and both were very vocal about it. They began shouting each other's names and moaning loudly as their limits were about reached.

"Oh….I'm gonna cum Punky!" AJ called out to him.

"Me to baby, just let it go," Punk replied back.

Moments later they were both there and shouted out their love for each other before collapsing in exhaustion. Sometime later when they both calmed down, AJ moved off of him and snuggled into his side.

"You feeling better now baby?" AJ asked him rubbing his chest.

Punk let out a happy sigh, "Oh ya totally, who knew that getting sunburn could feel so good."

* * *

**There you have it folks one spicy hot one-shot. I hoped you enjoyed reading it, I know that I did. Once again I wanted to give a shout out to Punk for giving us that nice long look at his sexy body. **

**Please don't forget to review and if you haven't check out my series Forbidden Love is the Best Kind of Love and the Eternal Power of Love.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
